


Fighting Grimm Style

by psychgrimmlover



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Badass!Monroe, Badass!Nick, Badass!Rosalee, Battle, Drama, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Wesen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrimmlover/pseuds/psychgrimmlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a quiet evening in watching movies with Hank, Rosalee and Monroe turned into a fight with two Wesen sent to kill Nick by the Royals. Snowballs from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

"Are you guys doing anything this weekend?" Captain Sean Renard asked.

"Just watching some TV." Detective Hank Griffin said, shutting down his computer.

"Same." Detective Nick Burkhardt said as well, tidying up his desk.

"What about Juliette?" Renard asked Nick.

"She's visiting her parents for awhile. Her dad's sick." Nick said, getting up and grabbing his leather jacket. "Coming Hank?"

"Let's go." Hank said and the two detectives left the precinct.

"Why not tell the Captain about our plans?" Hank asked as they headed to their cars.

"Not really his business." Nick said with a shrug. "Plus, it isn't like we lied. We just didn't mention we'd be watching TV together or that Monroe and Rosalee are joining us."

"I guess." Hank said. "I'll meet you at your house in fifteen." Hank got into his Dodge Charger and drove off as Nick got into his Toyota Land Cruiser, heading to his house.

After arriving, he sent a text to Monroe and Rosalee, telling them to head over. He put his jacket on the coat rack and went into the kitchen to start popping the popcorn and cooking the two pizzas; Monroe was bringing the movie. He leaned against the counter as the food cooked and thought about his last case. Of course it included Wesen, and of course it was made more difficult by the fact he was the resident Grimm. Next thing he knew, there was a knock on the door, followed by Monroe's voice. Guess he was thinking longer than he thought.

"It's open!" Nick shouted as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Nick." Monroe said as he walked into the house, followed by Rosalee Calvert, then Hank.

"Hey Monroe, Rosalee." Nick said. "Got the movie?"

"Right here." Monroe said, holding up the DVD case.

"Let's watch it then." Nick said. "I'll grab the food."

* * *

About two hours later, near the end of the movie, both Rosalee and Monroe (who were relaxed) popped up in their seats, listening intently to something. They looked like the animals they resemble: heads cocked to the side, ears twitching, eyes wide. Something was definitely up.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, Hank sitting up as well. Their cop instincts, as well as Nick's Grimm instincts, were blaring.

"Shh." Monroe said. "Hold on."

Hank and Nick watched the two Wesen, waiting for them to speak, when both of them went stark white pale. Hank and Nick glanced at each other before Nick leaned forward, placing a hand on Monroe's knee, shaking slightly.

"Monroe, are you okay?" Nick asked. "What's wrong?"

Monroe shook his head before looking at Nick. "I'm fine Nick, but you're not."

"Me?" Nick asked, confused.

"There are two Wesen about a mile, mile and a half away from here and they're talking about the Grimm." Rosalee said. "My hearing isn't as good as Monroe's but I think they're talking about taking out the Grimm."

"Taking out?" Hank asked warily. "As in-"

"Killing him." Monroe confirmed. "Yes."

"Great." Nick groaned. "Not again." The last part was said under his breath.

"What?" both Monroe and Rosalee said, since they both heard his whispered words.

"Later." He said. "Right now, you guys need to leave."

" _What?!_ " the three guests exclaimed.

"Are you insane?" Monroe said in his usual fashion.

"There are two people after you." Hank said, disbelief heavy in his voice. "Why would we leave?"

"It's two Wesen." Rosalee corrected automatically before turning to look at Nick. "Which is exactly why we  _shouldn't_  leave."

"They're after me, as usual, not you guys." Nick said. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. Besides, I can take on two Wesen. I've done that with two Reapers and survived, Monroe can attest to that."

"I can." Monroe said with a shrug. "I saw the aftermath."

"The aftermath...?" Hank asked, though he suspected.

"The bodies, Hank." Nick said, looking at his partner. "I killed them both. Well, I killed one of them. The one I killed got the other one, but whatever." Hank just stared in disbelief.

"Regardless," Monroe said with a wave of his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I've already told you that."

"I'm not going anywhere either." Rosalee said as well.

Nick looked at Hank, who was in turn looking at him. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

Nick smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it." His smile then faded. "But if these guys are talking about taking out a Grimm, then they must be either well trained or vicious as hell."

"Then we'll have to be just as vicious." Monroe said, giving a look to Rosalee.

"What?" Nick asked, looking between the two. "What's with the look?"

"Well, some of the Wesen have a sort-of well kept secret, at least from the Grimms." Monroe said hesitantly.

Nick just gave Monroe his own look.

"Right, well, you know how you see us, how we Woge?" Monroe said.

"Yes..." Nick said, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, that's only our "partial" transformation." Monroe said, putting air-quotes around partial.

"Partial?" this time Hank asked.

"Yes." Rosalee said with a nod. "We can fully transform, if we wish. It's a little harder, though."

"You can transform fully into your creature?" Nick asked, shock clearly on his face. "How did Grimms not know about this? Wouldn't it have been easier to kill us if you were more lethal?"

"Yes, but..." Monroe said, then cocked his head. "We don't have time to explain. We'll do it later. The Wesen are about half a mile away. So me and Rosalee will change and you need to find something to defend yourself with." Then him and Rosalee walked into the kitchen, where Hank and Nick then heard bones start to crack.

Nick shook his head, then grabbed his gun and handed it to Hank. "Here, take my gun."

"What, why?" Hank said, though he grabbed the gun. "I have mine. What will you use?"

"This." Nick said.

Nick walked over to an armoire that his Aunt Marie gave him as a moving-in present, though it was later, after he became a Grimm, that he figured out there was a secret hatch in it, big enough to hide a few weapons. He popped the secret hatch open and grabbed a belt that held two sheaths, one for a sword, the other for a dagger, before grabbing the weapons: a silver 45" double-bladed long-sword with a bronze cross-shaped hilt, stained darker (blood) in some places from past use and a silver 5" dagger with a cross-shaped gold hilt, also stained dark in some places. He slid both weapons into the appropriate sheaths before turning around to face Hank, who was looking at him in astonishment, and fear.

"Wow." Was all Hank said.

Nick just smiled. He walked over to a window and looked out, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. He pulled the drapes closed, before doing it to the other windows as well. He leaned his hand against the wall next to a window, trying to keep his temper down. He was angry, no, he was beyond angry. He was  _pissed_. He tried not to let the others see it, tried to remain calm and rational, but it was getting harder. He wasn't scared for himself, or angry really that they were coming for him; he was now used to it. He was pissed that they were coming for him at his own home while his friends are here, and now they were putting themselves in danger to help him. He hated how just  _being_  a Grimm tainted his name, and put everyone he cares for in danger. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, facing Hank, who then backed up two steps, eyes wide with some fear.

"What?" Nick said, automatically looking around him. "What's wrong?"

"You're...you're eyes!" Hank exclaimed. "They're silver! I don't mean the grey they usually are, I mean as silver as a freshly polished coin. It's freaky."

"My eyes aren't silver." Nick said with a weird look.

"Go look in the mirror." Hank said, pointing.

Nick walked over to the closest mirror and looked at himself, then gasped. For about two seconds, before they faded back to grey, his eyes were pure silver. He backed up some, before shaking his head.

"How...how is that even possible?" Nick whispered.

"Do you think it's a Grimm thing?" Hank asked, walking closer to Nick now that his eyes were back to normal. Hank doesn't know why, but as soon as Nick's silver eyes locked with his, he felt such a deep fear, like Nick could look at him and make him confess all his secrets and wrongdoings, and he had no idea where it came from, but he does know that as soon as he left Nick's gaze, he felt better.

"It could be, I guess." Nick said. "I'll ask Monroe later."

Just then Monroe and Rosalee walked, no, they padded out of the kitchen, in full creature form. Monroe looked like a full wolf, only bigger; his back came up to Nick's waist, his eyes are red and his fur color matched that of Monroe's hair. Rosalee's creature looked like a big fox, coming up to a little under Nick's hip; her eyes are golden amber and her fur color is a combination of light and dark orange, her face containing some white patches. The only thing that remained human-like were their eyes: they contained...humanity, for a lack of a better word. They had understanding. When they came out, Hank had stepped back some, but Nick stayed put, looking both Monroe and Rosalee in their eyes, showing no fear, his inner Grimm wouldn't let him. He came closer to the two and squatted in front of them, then held out his hand; he didn't know why he did it, but it was like something, some inner instinct, told him to. Monroe's black nose moved closer to Nick's offered hand and sniffed at it before licking it.

"Gross." Nick said, wiping his hand on his shirt. "That's just wrong, Monroe."

The Blutbad gave a grin, or as close to one as he could give in wolf form, showcasing rows of sharp teeth. Nick shook his head before holding out his hand to Rosalee, who only sniffed it, though she did bump it affectionally with her head. Then, the two Wesen walked closer to Nick before they started to circle him, rubbing up against him every so often.

"What are they doing?" Hank asked, tentatively walking closer to the trio.

"If I'm not mistaken," Nick said, running his hands down both Wesen's spines, "they're marking me."

"Marking you?" Hank said, now right next to him. He offered his hand, like Nick did, and both Rosalee and Monroe sniffed it, getting Hank's scent.

"As their territory." Nick clarified, both Wesen now sitting on their haunches on either side of the Grimm. "It's an animal thing, like an instinct. But I'm only guessing." Then Monroe nodded, Nick noticing. "So I'm right?" Monroe and Rosalee both nodded. "Then that's that."

"So, you're their territory?" Hank asked, still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Strangely enough, yes." Nick said, now standing, one hand on his sword before looking down at Monroe. "Are they close?"

Monroe nodded, then growled.

Nick gave a growl of his own, his anger surging back up. This caused his eyes to flash silver again, which made Hank, Rosalee and Monroe back away. When Nick noticed, seeing the fear in their eyes, he realized what he was doing. It seems his eyes are triggered by extreme emotions. He tried to calm down, but he couldn't. He was just too angry. Then he felt something brush his hand and he looked down, seeing Monroe back to sitting next to him, looking up at him. Monroe, though he still looked a bit frightened, defiantly kept Nick's gaze, proving that, even if Nick's gaze induced fear, Monroe knew it wasn't on purpose. Monroe knew that Nick would never do anything to him.

"Thanks Monroe." Nick said, knowing what the Blutbad was doing. Monroe's response was to bump Nick's hand. The interaction with Monroe calmed him, so his eyes were returning to grey.

"You okay man?" Hank asked, approaching again.

"Better." Nick said. "Sorry. It seems the eyes are triggered by emotions."

"And what were you feeling?" Hank asked.

"Anger." Nick said, fists clenching. "I'm pissed that these Wesen have the nerve to attack me in  _my_  house, putting  _my_  friends in danger-"

"Nick!" Hank said, stepping back again. "Your eyes are...turning again."

Nick closed them, took some deep breaths, before opening. "Better?"

"You're good." Hank said, then looked down at Rosalee. "Are they closer?"

Rosalee nodded before walking into the kitchen, Monroe following. The Grimm and the lay-person shrugged and followed the two Wesen. They guessed the other creatures were very close. Nick looked around his kitchen, before his eyes landed on the door that led to the backyard. Thinking on recent fights that happened, things in houses tend to get broken or smashed; he really didn't feel like cleaning up again. He got the others attention by clearing his throat.

"When they get in here, we need to lead them to the backyard." Nick said. "One, it's more spacious and two, I really don't feel like cleaning up another mess."

The others nodded before both Rosalee and Monroe growled low in their throats. Nick heard and figured that meant the Wesen were here. It was then confirmed when the front door was kicked in, reverberating with a loud bang against the wall. Nick winced. He just had that door fixed. He got the others attention, again, and pointed to the back door. They nodded and slowly, and quietly, made their way to it. Hank silently opened it, motioning the two Wesen out, before going out himself, Nick following. To make sure the Wesen knew where to look, Nick closed the back door with a bang. He heard footsteps rush over, so he went to a tree nearby and leaned against it, waiting for the two Wesen to come out; he looked over and saw Hank, Monroe and Rosalee hiding in the shadows, waiting. Nick smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, and waited. A few moments later, the back door slammed open and he saw the two creatures slowly walk out and look around; he then saw the exact second they spotted him.

"Looking for me?" Nick asked, staying still.

"Grimm." Both Wesen growled out.

"That'd be me." Nick said, pushing off the tree and walking closer to them.

When he was close, he saw both Woge: one was a Königschlange, which he has dealt with, and the other was a Rißfleisch, which he hasn't dealt with but has seen in the books. The Königschlange had a head that looked like a King Cobra with fangs and the Rißfleisch looked like a tiger with rows of sharp teeth.

"It looksssss like the Grimm isssss all alone." The Königschlange hissed out with a slight accent, still in Wesen form.

"Looks can be deceiving." Nick said with a smirk.

"Wait." The Rißfleisch said, also with an accent, holding out a hand to stop the Königschlange's advancement. "He has a weird smell to him."

"Weird ssssmell?" The Königschlange hissed.

"He smells like a Grimm, but he also has two smells overlapping him." The Rißfleisch said, then took in a deep breath. "He smells like a Blutbad and Fuchsbau."

"Maybe he killed them reccccently." The Königschlange said.

"No, it isn't just a passing scent." The Rißfleisch said, sniffing some more. It was a second later that his eyes went wide. "He was marked!"

"Marked?" The Königschlange asked. "Assss in territory marked?"

"Yes." The Rißfleisch confirmed.

"A Blutbad and Fuchsssssbau marked a Grimm assssss their territory?" The Königschlange hissed. "Imposssssible."

"Not really." Nick said, speaking up for the first time since they started that conversation.

It was then that both Monroe and Rosalee jumped out of the shadows, landing to the right of Nick. They looked pissed: ears flat on their heads, teeth bared, crouched down low, both growling low in their throats. Hank also left the shadows, gun in hand, and stopped at Nick's left. The two Wesen creatures were astonished; not so much by Hank, but by Monroe and Rosalee, two Wesen creatures defending a Grimm.

"You two." The Rißfleisch growled. "You are traitors to your kind."

Monroe's answer was a deep growl and moving closer to the Rißfleisch, who was the closest to him.

After a few quiet seconds, the two assassin Wesen attacked: the Königschlange went after Nick and the Rißfleisch went after Rosalee and Monroe; Hank decided to stay off to the side, just in case he was needed, since he was way out of his league here. Hank watched as Nick stood still as stone when the Königschlange advanced; he was about to yell a warning when Nick suddenly ducked and rolled under the Königschlange's fist. He popped up behind the creature and kicked him, hard, in the back, sending him flying forward. Hank watched in amazement as Nick attacked the Königschlange brutally: kicking, punching, blocking, slicing with the dagger and hitting the Königschlange ruthlessly. The Königschlange has several wounds all over his body and looked to be slowing down some, but Nick barely looked winded, though he was bound to get some bruises later, since the Königschlange did get some hits in. He kept coming at the Königschlange, delivering a roundhouse kick to his stomach, then slicing upwards with the dagger. Hank knew Nick had never learned any of this in the police academy, nor had he ever taken lessons; this was all natural talent, or instinct. This was Nick, the Grimm and, truth be told, it scared the hell out of Hank. He then heard a thump and a whimper; he looked over towards Monroe and Rosalee's fight and saw Rosalee crumpled a few feet away from the combat. He then knew what that thump was: Rosalee was kicked over there, and maybe hurt. Hank quickly skirted around the backyard, staying far away from the fights, before reaching the large fox. He knelt down, placing a hand on her head, and she looked up, eyes a little glassy.

"You'll be okay." Hank said, sitting down now, placing Rosalee's head on his leg. "Just take a breather."

Hank looked up, just in time to see Nick throw the dagger to the side, pull out the sword, and do a complicated spin, ending with him cleanly slicing the Königschlange's head off with little resistance. Hank's eyes were wide as he watched Nick look down at the Königschlange before spinning to look over at the other fight. Nick looked around, finally spotting Hank and Rosalee, and nodded at them. He swiftly ran over to the Rißfleisch, which Monroe was fighting; the Rißfleisch had an advantage: along with his sharp claws and teeth, he was also carrying a sword. When the Rißfleisch was about to hit Monroe in his weak spot with the sword, Nick took a running leap from where he was, a foot away, and landed right in front of Monroe, blocking the blow with his own sword, pushing the other sword up and away. He spun and sliced the Rißfleisch across the stomach, then kicked him in the chest.

"Go watch over Hank and Rosalee, Monroe." Nick said, barely out of breath. "I got him."

Monroe growled in acknowledgment and padded over towards Hank and Rosalee. Monroe nudged Rosalee with his snout, then whined when Rosalee didn't really move. Hank, seeing this, assured the Blutbad.

"She's okay, Monroe." Hank said as Monroe came and sat on Hank's other side. "She just got the wind knocked out of her, and she might have a few bruises, but she'll heal." Monroe growled his thanks.

While they were talking, Nick had managed to already slice and bruise the Rißfleisch in several places, though the Rißfleisch got in some good hits and slashes as well. The three on the side watched as Nick sent another blow to the Rißfleisch before clashing his sword against the Rißfleisch's, moving the swords around in a circle, causing the Rißfleisch to lose his grip on his sword. Now that he was disarmed, Nick got closer to him, punched him across the face, delivered a knee-kick to the chest and finished with delivering a sweep kick, knocking the Rißfleisch off his feet and onto his back. Nick was then over him, pointing his sword at the Rißfleisch's throat.

"Now," Nick said, his voice steely with anger. "Who sent you?"

The Rißfleisch stayed quiet, staring just as angrily back up at the Grimm.

Nick's anger finally reached the tipping point. He looked back down at the Rißfleisch, and when he saw the fear in his eyes, Nick knew his eyes were silver. He used this to his advantage and kneeled down next to the Rißfleisch, placing his sword's blade across his throat, and stared at him closely; he thought maybe the effect would heighten if he was closer. He was right. More fear flooded the Rißfleisch's eyes, but he stayed quiet, though he was starting to shake and squirm. Nick's response was to smile, though it was not a happy one.

"Let's try this again." Nick said, his voice soft, but firm. " _Who_  sent you?"

"Nobody sent me." The Rißfleisch spatted out, trying to look away from the Grimm's silver gaze.

"That is a lie." Nick said. "I could understand if a creature came after the resident Grimm  _if_  that Wesen lives in Portland. You two, I have never seen you here  _and_  there's the small thing of both of you having accents. There's no point in lying to me. Who. Sent. You."

"You won't do anything to me if I don't answer you." The Rißfleisch said, ignoring the question. "You're a different kind of Grimm. You don't kill."

"Then your employers misinformed you." Nick said, voice still steely. "I don't kill, that part's true, but what they left out is I don't kill the  _good_  Wesen, the ones who don't go around hurting or killing people. The bad ones, I do kill those." Nick smirked. "Just look at your friend."

The Rißfleisch looked to the side and saw the decapitated body of the Königschlange, his head laying a few feet away. He looked back up at the Grimm, who was still staring at him with silver eyes, eyebrows raised.

"So, let's do this again." Nick said. " _Who sent you?_ "

The Rißfleisch stayed quiet, though he did look even more scared.

"Either you answer me or I  _will_  live up to my ancestors' name and decapitate you, just like your friend." Nick all but growled out.

The Rißfleisch just looked up at Nick and spat out, "Go to hell, Grimm."

Nick clenched his jaw before slowly getting up and walking to the side of the Rißfleisch, blade still pointed at his neck. He looked down at the Wesen, eyes still flashing silver, and raised the sword up, over his shoulder, and spoke.

"I'll meet you there." Then, like swinging an axe, he brought the sword down and sliced straight through the Rißfleisch's neck, killing him.

Nick re-sheathed the sword, now covered with newer blood stains, and took a minute to calm down and breathe; he didn't want to startle his friends. He looked over the two creatures and sighed. He hated killing people, human or Wesen, but he did what needed to be done. If he left either alive they would've either killed him or ran back to their employers and tell them about Monroe, Rosalee and Hank. He doesn't want them in anymore danger than they already are just by associating with him. He saw something silver flashing in the grass a few feet away and forgot he threw the dagger down. He walked over and picked it up, re-sheathing it. After he felt reasonably calm, he looked up at his friends: Hank on the ground with Rosalee's head in his lap and Monroe on his other side. When they didn't shy away from his gaze, he walked over to them and plopped down in front of Hank.

"You okay man?" Hank asked, eyes looking over his partner, catching the bleeding gashes and the now-forming bruises.

Nick just waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll be okay. Just a few cuts."

"Nick-" Hank was about to complain when Monroe's "bark" cut him off. Hank looked at Monroe, who just shook his head, telling him not to bother. Hank nodded in understanding. He looked back at the bodies and tried to hide his shudder. "What are we gonna do with them?"

Nick looked back at the bodies and shook his head. "Dump them in the lake. Worked before."

"Worked before." Hank repeated in disbelief. "Just how many have you killed?"

Nick was about to answer when they heard a cellphone ring. Hank and Nick didn't have theirs on them, so it must be coming from one of the dead Wesen. Nick, too tired to stand up, crawled over to the Rißfleisch and searched through the pockets; he found a cell. The caller ID said Blocked Caller, so Nick answered it and put it on speaker. Before he could even say anything, a voice rang out.

"Est-ce fait?" a male voice said in French.

Nick, who didn't know French, looked back at the others. Monroe got his attention and mouthed at him the translation: "Is it done." Nick nodded before looking back at the phone and knew this was the employer, and furthermore, every Grimm instinct he had was screaming at him that this was a Royal. There was just something about the voice that rang with arrogance and royalty, which his inner Grimm knew was the voice of a Royal.

"If you mean am I dead, then no, it's not done." Nick said to the person.

There was a pause. "This is the Grimm?"

"Yes." Nick said.

"Where are my employees?" the voice asked.

"I'm a Grimm, in case you forgot in the one second since you said it." Nick said, a sarcastic tinge lighting his voice. "Where do you think they are?"

"You killed them." The voice stated.

"Yes." Nick said again. "Why you keep sending Wesen here to either kill me or get something that I do not have" though that's a complete lie "is beyond me. The results are the same."

"Results?" the voice asked, though Nick knew that the man on the other end of the phone knew.

"Yes, the results." Nick deadpanned. "They all end up dead. The Hexenbiest, the Hundjäger, the Mauvais Dentes, the Nuckelavee, the first Königschlange and now these two."

The voice said nothing.

"Let's get some things straight: if you keep sending Wesen after me, I will keep killing them. If you send any Wesen after my friends, I will kill them. You need to get it through your thick Royal head that I will never help you nor give you what you want." Nick said, his voice strained with anger.

"How do you know I'm a Royal?" the voice said.

"Call it an instinct." Nick said. "Just remember everything I just said. If you keep sending Wesen after me, I  _will_  live up to my ancestors' name, and bodies will begin to pile up. You have been warned." Nick then hung up, his breathing harsher.

Nick clenched and unclenched his hands in an attempt to calm down, knowing that his eyes were flashing silver. He refused to look at his friends, even when Monroe walked over and sat next to him. Nick placed a hand on Monroe's back and let his friend's presence calm him down. Once he could no longer hear his heart beating in his ears did he feel safe enough to look up. With no response from his friends, he knew he was okay.

"Is Rosalee going to be okay?" Nick asked, his voice still a little rough.

"Just a little bruised, but fine." Hank said. "But you, Nick, are you okay?"

"I already said I'm fine." Nick said, hand still on Monroe's back.

"I don't mean physically." Hank said. "You just claimed to killing seven Wesen, Nick."

"Plus the three Reapers." Nick said, letting out a humorless laugh. "No, out of the ones I listed, I only killed four of them. The Hexenbiest I technically didn't fully kill; I only killed her Hexenbiest side, her human side is still alive. The Hundjäger was someone else's kill, but I won't name names, just that he was a friend of Rosalee's, and the first Königschlange was your kill."

"Mine?" Hank asked.

"When the kill order was out on Monroe?" Nick reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Hank said, nodding.

"Plus the three reapers." Nick said. "Well, then I did kill seven Wesen." Nick propped his elbows up on his knees and laid his head in his hands.

"This isn't going to get any better, is it?" Hank asked after a few minutes of quiet.

Nick moved his head out of his hands and looked at Hank. "No Hank. It isn't going to get any better." Nick shook his head. "Though I warned the Royals, I still have something they  _really_  want and until they get it and I'm dead, they won't stop. Doesn't matter how many Wesen they have to sacrifice, as long as they get what they want."

"I do not envy you man." Hank said, his hand stroking Rosalee's fur unconsciously. "But I think you'll be okay."

"Yeah?" Nick said, now leaning against Monroe. His Grimm was settling down, so now his body hurt and he was tired.

"You didn't see yourself as you fought." Hank said, shaking his head. "It was equal parts impressive and scary as hell. I never want to take you on when you go Grimm."

"Go Grimm?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"What?" Hank said, smiling as well. "I think that accurately depicts what happens." Nick just laughed again. "If you don't mind me asking, where in the  _hell_  did you learn how to use a sword?"

"I never learned." Nick said.

"You sure looked like you knew how to use it." Hank said with a chuckle.

"I didn't say I couldn't use it." Nick said, propping his head up against his hand with his elbow against Monroe's side, Monroe now laying down, head on paws. "I just said I never learned how."

"Then how-" Hank started, but Nick cut him off.

"It's a Grimm thing." Nick said with a shrug. "You know all those weapons in the trailer?" Hank nodded. "I can probably use all of them without taking any lessons or even knowing what they are. I can even make regular objects into weapons. It's just...instinct."

"It's still bizarre to watch." Hank said. "And your fighting moves! I know you never learned half of them anywhere before."

"I can't explain it any better than instinct, Hank." Nick said with a sigh. "It's just...when I'm in a fight, something...takes over, I guess and I suddenly know what to do, and I do it."

"I guess I can get that." Hank said with a slow nod. "Maybe the fighting and weapons knowledge is passed through your Grimm blood or something."

"Maybe." Nick said, then yawned.

Hank watched his friend, who was on the verge of passing out, before deciding it was time to go inside. He shook Rosalee's shoulder, getting her attention. She popped her head up and looked at Hank. He motioned his head at Nick, who was almost asleep against Monroe, and Rosalee nodded. She slowly got up onto her four paws and padded over to Nick and Monroe. Monroe smiled at her, Rosalee smiling back, before she nudged at Nick. Nick's eyes popped open and he looked around before his gaze settled on Rosalee.

"You alright?" Nick asked around a yawn. Rosalee nodded.

"But you aren't." Hank said on Nick's other side. He grabbed Nick by his arm and gingerly pulled him up. "You need to get inside before you pass out."

"Good idea." Nick said, yawning again. "What are you guys doing?"

Monroe motioned towards the house.

"You're staying?" Nick translated and Monroe nodded. "Can you not change back yet?" Nick guessed.

Monroe shook his head no.

"Okay." Nick said. "So I guess you're staying too, Rosalee?"

She nodded before both her and Monroe walked over to the house, padding into the still open back door. Nick started walking to the house when he remembered the bodies still in his backyard. His eyes popped wide open and he spun around, almost falling over. Hank steadied him.

"What?" Hank asked, looking around.

"The bodies." Nick said, panicky. "I need to get rid of them."

Hank glanced at the two dead Wesen before sighing. "You can't drive. You'll be pulled over for sure." Hank came to a decision. "I'll take them."

Nick looked at Hank. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hank said, nodding.

"Well, you're using your "I'm not budging" voice, so okay." Nick said and Hank laughed. "At least take my car. I don't want you tied to this. And use gloves."

Hank nodded as they walked to the house. Once inside, he closed and locked the backdoor, then walked into the living room, where both Rosalee and Monroe were stretched out on the carpet. Nick smiled before looking at the now-kicked in front door. He frowned before shaking his head. He grabbed his keys and handed them to Hank, who nodded and made his way outside. Nick walked over to his front door and closed it as best he could. He'd call Bud in the morning and see if the Eisbiber would be willing to fix his door. Knowing Bud, the answer would be an enthusiastic yes. Nick thought about going upstairs to sleep, but decided he was just too tired to, so he walked over and plopped down on the couch, weapon's belt with sword and dagger attached still on. Before he drifted to sleep, he thought about the upcoming battle that was bound to happen. Whatever it was, as long as his friends stick with him, this Grimm was ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? FYI, the Royal on the phone might of been a certain half-Zauberbiest's half-brother. Just saying. Oh and the thing about the Wesen able to transform fully and Nick's eyes turning silver is totally made up, my idea. Also, the part about Juliette's dad being sick is made up too. I just didn't feel like writing her, she annoys me. Sue me. I love this show and Nick is so hot! Especially his grey eyes. Those are so pretty. I especially love Badass!Nick, when he goes all Grimm and fights. It is awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading. Auf Wiedersehen und Guten Tag! (Brownie points for anyone who guess what that says XD)


	2. Morning After

It was around 8 am when Nick woke up to the smell of food drifting from the kitchen. It took a minute for his brain to wake up before everything that happened last night came flooding back. He started to sit up when the pain hit him. He sucked in a sharp breath, readying himself, before pushing himself upright, barely holding in the gasp that wanted to come out. He looked over his arms and torso and found varying bruises and gashes all over; his face probably had a bruise or two on it as well. He didn't realize he had been hit that many times. He pulled his shirt back down and sighed. At least he only had one more day of feeling sore before he'd be fine; thank God for Grimm healing. The bruises were already fading into a purple-blue color; tonight they'd turn to green and by tomorrow the bruises would be yellow-brown before fading away. He steadied himself, then pushed off of the couch and took a step, then almost fell on his face. He forgot about the hit to his knee. He limped towards the kitchen, stopping when he saw Rosalee on the ground, now human-looking, asleep, and thought about moving her to the couch. He shook his head and left her be; he'd probably drop her with how sore he is. He limped the rest of the way to the kitchen, where he spotted Monroe, back to normal too, cooking something on the stove, his back to Nick. He stopped, composed himself, before walking in as casual as possible, trying to hide the limp. Monroe tends to be a worrier when he gets hurt. Maybe it's a wolf thing.

"Morning man." Monroe said, not even turning. Stupid super-senses. "I made eggs, since that was the only edible item in the fridge. They aren't even organic! You really need to-" Monroe stopped speaking when he turned during his tirade and spotted the now bruise-and-gash-covered Nick. " _Dude_."

Nick just smiled and lowered himself into a chair. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Monroe said, turning back to his cooking, knowing that arguing with Nick about his well-being was stupid; Nick's too noble and selfless to care about his own life when helping or protecting anyone else, especially people he cares about.

"It looks a little rough, yes, but I'll be fine in a couple days." Nick said in his usual nonchalant way.

"Of course you will." Monroe said, scooping some eggs onto a plate and giving it to Nick, followed by some orange juice.

Nick grabbed the fork Monroe offered and started eating, wincing with every movement. Monroe of course spotted it. He could even smell the dry blood that was around the gashes and on his clothes; it doesn't look like Nick cleaned up after last night. He stared at Nick for a minute.

"What?" Nick finally asked, feeling the Blutbad's gaze.

"Where do you keep your ibuprofen?" Monroe asked, shaking his head in fond exasperation. "I'd make you something better, but seeing as you don't have any herbs here, the over-the-counter meds will suffice. I'll stop by my place later and grab some things that'll help."

"Bathroom." Nick answered the question, finishing his eggs. Monroe nodded.

A few minutes after Monroe left the room, Rosalee walked in, wincing a bit as well, before sitting down next to Nick. Nick gave Rosalee a questioning look that Rosalee answered by lifting up the right side of her shirt; the side was one big bruise.

"Oh, Rosalee." Nick said guiltily, leaning forward and placing a few fingers on it, seeing if anything else besides the bruise was wrong.

"I'll heal." Rosalee said, wincing at Nick's probing fingers.

"A few of your ribs might be bruised." Nick said, ignoring her.

"Your whole body looks bruised." Rosalee countered.

Nick rolled his eyes before Monroe walked in, holding the bottle of ibuprofen. He was about to speak when he saw Rosalee's side and Nick poking at it. Monroe let out a few German curses.

Nick looked up, though his fingers were still probing. "Looks like I'm not the only one who was hurt. She might have a few bruised ribs."

" _I'm_  fine." Rosalee said, pushing Nick's hand away and letting her shirt fall back down.

"I am so glad you killed that Rißfleisch, Nick." Monroe growled out as he placed the bottle of ibuprofen in front of Nick. "If you didn't cut off his head, I'd have ripped his throat out."

"That's so sweet." Rosalee gushed. "Maybe another time."

Nick chuckled and took four ibuprofen. "Why don't you make Rosalee some breakfast?"

"Yeah." Monroe said, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'll do that. But first, we need to get some ice on your and Rosalee's bruises."

Nick sighed, but nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with Monroe at the moment. Some ice sounded good anyways. Monroe opened the freezer and looked for some ice packs, but found some packets of frozen peas instead. Those would do. He grabbed a few and handed them to his bruised friends. Rosalee grabbed one and placed it over hers, wincing at the cold; Nick did the same, but could only cover a few bruises at a time. Monroe shook his head before going back to the stove to make him and Rosalee their breakfast. After five minutes of companionable silence, the eggs were done and he put them on two plates; he handed one to Rosalee before sitting down himself. Halfway through his eggs, Monroe noticed something.

"Nick?" Monroe asked.

"Hmm?" Nick said, looking at his friend.

"Why do you still have your weapons on?" Monroe asked, gesturing to the belt that held the sword and dagger with his fork.

"Oh." Nick said, looking down. "I didn't even realize I was wearing it. I guess I forgot to take it off last night before I crashed."

"That's worrisome." Monroe said.

"What?" Nick said, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"That you were comfortable enough with the weapons that you didn't even notice you were wearing them." Monroe said.

Nick's answer was to shrug.

"Oh, and dude?" Monroe said. Nick looked at him again. "Take a shower. You stink of dirt, blood and death."

Nick gave Monroe a strange look before shaking his head. "If you say so."

"I do." Monroe said, tapping his nose. "The nose knows."

"I'll do it in a minute, when the meds take effect." Nick said. "I don't think I could make it upstairs at the moment." Nick sighed and looked around his house before his gaze landed on his front door. "That reminds me..."

"What?" Rosalee asked, finishing her breakfast.

"My door needs to get fixed." Nick said with a sigh. "Again."

"You know how to fix doors?" Monroe asked, disbelief heavy in his voice.

"No." Nick said, though he was indignant at Monroe's disbelief. "I have a friend who does, though."

"Who?" Monroe asked, curious.

"An Eisbiber." Nick said, reaching into his pocket to grab his iPhone, only, it wasn't there. "Crap. Where's my phone?" He started looking around from where he was sitting.

"I think it's on the side table in the living room." Rosalee provided.

"Terrific." Nick groaned out, preparing himself to get up.

"Whoa. Wait." Monroe said, standing up. "I'll get it. You stay."

"I'm not an invalid." Nick complained, though he stayed seated.

"Did I say you were?" Monroe said, grabbing the iPhone and holding it out to Nick. "I just thought I'd save you the pain."

Nick grumbled before taking the iPhone and pulling up his contacts. He found Bud's number and clicked it. He waited for exactly two rings before Bud's breathless "hello" sounded.

"Hey Bud, it's Nick." Nick said, though he figured the Eisbiber already knew that. "I need a favor."

"Anything Nick, you know that." Bud said rather fast. "Always here to help out a friend, not even for a favor. I'll do it for free! You'll owe me noth-"

"Bud!" Nick cut him off. He always seems to do that with Bud. "Thanks. When are you free?"

"When am I free?" Bud asked like Nick had lost his mind. "I'll be over as fast as I can!"

"Bud, you don't need to come over now." Nick tried to reason. "It's still early and I don't want to inconvenience you-"

This time Bud cut him off. "No inconvenience Nick! I'll be over as quick as I can."

"Bud, seriously, it'd be okay-" Nick heard the phone click and knew Bud already hung up. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

Monroe and Rosalee, both having heard the conversation, raised their eyebrows.

"Bud's always like that." Nick said with a shrug.

"Probably only towards you." Monroe said. Nick gave him a nasty look. "What? Just saying."

"He seems to...want to help you in any way he can." Rosalee supplied.

Nick sighed again. "He probably thinks I'll cut his head off if he doesn't."

Monroe laughed at that before getting up and clearing the table. Nick and Rosalee stayed seated, their injuries making moving a little harder. Nick looked over his iPhone, seeing if he missed any calls or messages from yesterday. The only one he saw was from Hank saying, " _It's done. I dropped your car in the driveway, keys under the potter next to your front door. I'm going to bed, might not wake for days. I'll call when I do._ " Nick sighed, but was glad Hank had been here last night. He wouldn't have been able to get rid of the bodies last night in his condition, especially if he got pulled over. How the hell would he explain two decapitated bodies and himself covered in injuries? Thank God for his friends. After five minutes, Nick heard rapid knocking on the front door. That was fast. He saw Monroe start to head over to answer it, but Nick stopped him, slowly getting up and walking, or limping, over.

"It's probably Bud." Nick said.

"Wait." Monroe said, holding out an arm, sniffing the air. "I can smell Eisbiber. It's him." He lowered his arm and let the Grimm pass.

"Of course it is." Nick said, rolling his eyes at his friend's protective behavior. "And seeing how Eisbibers are a little skittish around things higher up on the food chain than they are, having an unknown Blutbad answering the door wouldn't be the smartest thing to do." Nick walked the best he could the rest of the way to the door; Monroe let out a exasperated breath and walked back to the kitchen, grumbling about stubborn, idiotic Grimms the whole way.

Nick rolled his eyes again and unlocked the door, opening it up, and saw Bud standing there, toolbox in hand. "Hey Bud."

"Hey Nick." Bud said, his gaze on the toolbox before looking up at the Grimm, and then sucking in a sharp breath, his face Woge-ing into an Eisbiber. "What happened to you? Are you okay? Of course you're okay or you'd be in the hospital, unless you wouldn't do that, and-"

"Bud!" Nick cut him off and invited the Eisbiber inside, closing the door, watching as Bud Woged back. "I'm fine. Just got banged up some last night." Bud's gaze then landed on the weapon's belt he was still wearing, taking in the sword and dagger still hanging off of it. "It's a long story, and the reason my door needs fixing, again."

"No problem, Nick. Whatever you need." Bud said, placing his toolbox on the floor.

"Hey Nick?" Monroe's voice called out, before he appeared out of the kitchen. "Where do you keep your soap?"

Having smelt him, Bud actually let out a terrified yelp at the sight of the Blutbad and Woged again. Oh brother. Nick barely held in an annoyed sigh.

"Bud." Nick said calmly. "This is Monroe."

"He's a Blutbad!" Bud said in a scared voice.

"Yes he is." Nick said, but before he could continue, Rosalee limped out, having heard the commotion.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Rosalee!" Monroe fussed. "You shouldn't be standing."

"I am  _fine,_  Monroe." Rosalee said, pushing his hands away, before looking at the still-frightened Bud. "Is this your Eisbiber friend, Nick?"

"Yes." Nick said, then looked back at Bud. "And like I was saying, Monroe is a Blutbad, but he's a Wieder Blutbad. He doesn't kill anymore."

"Unless it's necessary." Monroe added.

"Not helping, Monroe." Nick hissed at his friend.

Bud still looked scared and pointed to Rosalee. "And she...she is a...a-"

"Rosalee's a Fuchsbau, yes." Nick said. "They're both my friends. They won't hurt you. Calm down, Bud."

Bud looked confused but somewhat reassured and changed back. He warily eyed the two other creatures before looking at Nick. "I'll get started on your door." He backed away to the front and got to work.

The other three walked back to the kitchen, where Nick picked up the soap Monroe was looking for and handed it to him. He leaned against the counter, Rosalee sitting back down, and crossed his arms, one hand landing on his sword hilt. He fingered it mindlessly and watched Monroe do the dishes. A few moments later, Monroe spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me about the other times Wesen attacked you?" Monroe asked, drying now.

Nick sighed deeply. He hoped Monroe wouldn't ask. "It's not that I kept it from you, it's just...I don't know." Nick sighed again. "The Mauvais Dentes was actually my mother's kill. It was the reason I was late to the hospital and looked like a did. The Nuckelavee attacked me at the trailer. He got in and I...beat some since into him."

"With?" Monroe asked, Rosalee curious as well, though she did wonder what the trailer was.

"A mallet." Nick said. "From the weapon's cabinet."

"Wow." Monroe said.

"I'm not exactly proud of the kills." Nick said, looking uncomfortable. "I guess maybe that's why I didn't talk about it. Not something I want to remember."

Monroe just looked at him, then shook his head. "You are one strange Grimm."

"So I've been told." Nick said with a rueful smile. "Now you get to answer my question."

"Okay...?" Monroe said suspiciously.

"Why didn't the Grimms know about the full-out Woge-ing?" Nick asked, grey eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh boy." Monroe sighed out. "Well, when we want to change fully, it takes longer. Our whole skeletal and muscular structures have to be...rearranged, and that takes time. When you Grimms attack us, it's usually a surprise, so we don't really have the time to change. And only some of us have the ability to transform, anyway."

"Okay, one, don't lump me in with my ancestors. You know I'm not like them." Nick said, looking at both Wesen, who nodded. "Two, which Wesen have this ability to change?"

"Mainly the animal Wesen." Rosalee answered. "No one knows why, that's just how it is."

"Another reason is that it also takes long to change back." Monroe said, continuing his explanation. "Usually around 5-6 hours. So we don't usually like to be stuck in that form, especially if we're near humans. You saw us. We're bigger than normal animals. It wouldn't end well."

"I get it." Nick said with nod. "Okay, I need to take a shower. I feel nasty."

"You don't smell much better." Monroe said. Nick gave him a look. "What? I already told you that."

"Could you watch Bud?" Nick asked, pushing himself off of the counter. "Help him if he needs it? Oh, and if he finishes, tell him to wait. I'm gonna  _try_  to pay him, but he probably won't accept it." Monroe and Rosalee nodded.

Nick smiled his thanks before making his way upstairs. When he made it into his bedroom, he started undressing, starting with the weapon's belt. Once that was laid on the bed, the clothes followed, though they'd probably need to be burned; they were covered in blood and holes. He started the shower, waited for it to warm up before stepping in and taking a long shower; the hot water helped soothe his sore muscles, but the water also stung when it hit the open gashes. He cleaned all the gashes as well as he could, getting rid of all the dried blood around and in them. Once the water started to go cold, he got out and dried off, paying close attention to his wounds. Then he went into his room and grabbed some clothes: a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He looked down at the bed, gaze on the weapon's belt, trying to decide if he should put it back on. He decided not to. Instead, just so he has something to defend himself with (though he, himself, is a pretty good weapon), he grabbed the dagger and tucked it into the back of his jeans. After brushing through his hair, he grabbed the belt and went back downstairs, where it looked like Bud was still working on the door. He stopped by the armoire and opened the secret hatch, stowing the belt with the sword in there, and closed it back up. He headed back to the kitchen area and saw Monroe and Rosalee talking with each other over some coffee.

"Please say you have more." Nick said, pointing to the coffee.

Monroe laughed. "In the pot. Not as good as the coffee I make at my house, but it'll do."

"Coffee snob." Nick said as he poured himself a cup.

"Not my fault you have terrible taste." Monroe said back.

"I do not have terrible taste!" Nick said, sitting down with the other two.

"Dude!" Monroe said in total disbelief. "You barely have anything edible in this kitchen, and if it is, it isn't the healthiest."

"That doesn't mean I have terrible taste." Nick argued. "It just means I have a different taste than you."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Monroe said, nodding thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean you have  _quality_ taste."

"Oh god." Rosalee moaned out.

"Quality taste?" Nick asked disbelievingly. "What the hell is quality taste?"

"If you have to ask, then you definitely don't have it." Monroe said, shaking his head.

Nick let out an annoyed breath. "You are ridiculous."

" _I'm_  ridiculous?!" Monroe said, offended. "I'm just trying to tell you-"

"You're both ridiculous!" Rosalee said above their arguing. "You guys are bickering like an old married couple."

"Are not!" Monroe and Nick shouted at the same time.

"You two are unbelievable." Rosalee said, throwing her hands up in irritation.

Monroe and Nick just exchanged glances before going back to their coffee, each quiet. Rosalee sighed in relief and enjoyed the quiet, and her coffee. About ten minutes later, after some meaningless conversation, Bud walked, rather cautiously, into the kitchen area and got Nick's attention.

"Hey Bud." Nick said, putting down his coffee. "Want any coffee?"

"No, no, that's quiet alright." Bud said, shaking his head. "I'm done with your door. Is there anything else that needs to be fixed?"

"No, that was it." Nick said, slowly getting up. "Thanks so much Bud. Please, let me pay you."

Bud was already shaking his head. "No Nick, it's on the house."

Nick sighed, but nodded. "Okay. Again, thanks."

"I hope you feel better." Bud said, smiling some. "I'll have the wife send over some food for you. And don't hesitate to call if you need any help with anything else."

"Bud, really, that's not necessary." Nick said, sitting back down.

Bud looked down at his watch, ignoring the comment. "Well, I have another appointment to get to, but-"

"Go Bud." Nick said with a smile. "I'll call if I need anything else."

Bud smiled at Nick, then gave smaller smiles to both Monroe and Rosalee, and left. Both of the Wesen looked at the Grimm, eyebrows raised. Nick shrugged back at them.

"That's Bud for you." Nick said, finishing his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hank wasn't in this chapter, but he'll be back. I just wanted the Wesen and Grimm to have a moment. Plus, I had to add Bud. I love him, he's so cute. It's kinda hard to portray Bud correctly, since he's like a skittish mouse sometimes, but I did the best I could. Oh, and with the bruise thing, I looked it up online. When you get a bruise it starts out as a reddish-blush color, then turns purple-blue, then goes green, then yellow-brown before fading away. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? FYI, the Royal on the phone might of been a certain half-Hexenbiest's half-brother. Just saying. Oh and the thing about the Wesen able to transform fully and Nick's eyes turning silver is totally made up, my idea. Also, the part about Juliette's dad being sick is made up too. I just didn't feel like writing her (if I did continue the story), she annoys me. Sue me. I love this show and Nick is so hot! Especially his grey eyes. Those are so pretty. I especially love Badass!Nick, when he goes all Grimm and fights. It is awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading. Auf Wiedersehen und Guten Tag!


End file.
